finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eiko Carol/Record Keeper
}} Eiko is a playable character in Final Fantasy Record Keeper who could be recruited as a First Time Reward for completing Conde Piete Mountain Path - Road of Roots on the Classic difficulty in the Challenge Event To the Holy Land. She could be recruited via the Bonus Quest, "Complete Village of Dali Elite (IX)", and has also appeared in A Place to Call Home and A Summoner Reborn as a supporting character. Profile For those players seeking a powerful White Mage/Summoner hybrid, Eiko should be more than up to the task. Picking up where her counterpart Garnet leaves off, Eiko has access to the full range of White Magic and can act as a Bard, making her a top-class support unit. She possesses solid scores in all three magic stats so her Summoning skills can also be used with full effect. Stats Record Spheres Abilities Eiko can use White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 5, Summoning abilities up to rarity rank 5, and Bard abilities up to rarity rank 4. Her initial Soul Break is Mass Shell, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment gives the party Shell. The hat Hypnocrown (IX) grants Eiko access to Withering Winds, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals magic wind damage to all targets and reduces their Magic. The instrument Fairy Flute (IX) grants Eiko access to her Super Soul Break, Flames of Rebirth, which for one Soul Gauge segment allows her to summon Phoenix, restoring all allies' HP by a moderate amount and granting Reraise status to all. Upon its mastery, Eiko's Mind is permanently augmented by 10 points. Upon breaking Eiko's initial level cap, she acquires the Record Materia Impetuous Youth, which grants the wielder a boost to Magic at the expense of his/her Resistance. Equipment Eiko can equip the following weapon types: daggers, rods, staves, and instruments. The instrument Fairy Flute (IX) allows access to Flames of Rebirth. She can equip the following armor types: hats, light armor, robes, and bracers. The hat Hypnocrown (IX) allows Eiko access to Withering Winds. She can equip accessories. Gallery FFRK To the Holy Land JP.png|Japanese event banner for "To the Holy Land". FFRK To the Holy Land Event.png|Global event banner for "To the Holy Land". FFRK Friendship Ribbon JP.png|Japanese event banner for "Friendship Ribbon". FFRK Friendship Ribbon Event.png|Global event banner for "Friendship Ribbon". FFRK Eiko sprites.png|Set of Eiko's sprites. FFRK Eiko (Trance) sprites.png|Set of Eiko's Trance sprites. FFRK Eiko MC.png|Eiko's Memory Crystal. FFRK Eiko MCII.png|Eiko's Memory Crystal II. FFRK Eiko MCIII.png|Eiko's Memory Crystal III. FFRK Eiko's Aid Icon.png|Icon for Eiko's Aid. FFRK Wayfarer's Hymn Icon.png|Icon for Wayfarer's Hymn. FFRK Eiko's Aid.png|Eiko's Aid. FFRK Wayfarer's Hymn.png|Wayfarer's Hymn. Trivia *The Marcus/Eiko stat bug from Final Fantasy IX is alluded to in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Completing Record Spheres for Marcus earns Motes bearing Eiko's likeness, which can be used to activate a Record Link sphere in Eiko's Record Sphere, affording her additional stat boosts. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Record Keeper